


...But what if she is for me?

by thevibrantruby



Category: Scarface (1983)
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Romance, Scarface - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevibrantruby/pseuds/thevibrantruby
Summary: We all know the story of Tony Montana and Manny Ribera's friendship turned bitter as fortune, notoriety, and disillusionment created distance between the two and resulted in the mindless murder of Manny by his own best friend. But we never really get to see how the forbidden relationship between Manny and Gina blossomed into a full-blown love affair. Here's my take on Manny and Gina's love story-and the whirl-wind romance from first date to marriage.
Relationships: tony montana - Relationship, tony montana manny ribera





	1. Chapter 1

The bright sky had fallen into a dark blue hue as we pulled up to a humble little pink house in the heart of Miami. Tony had given me the address and asked me to drive us there without any explanation as to why we were headed there or who he was visiting. He just told me that he had to make an important stop and to wait in the car once we arrived. Just like I’d always done with previous business jobs, I avoided asking questions and simply obliged. I sat in the car quietly for a while and passed the time by listening to some boring, easy listening shit on the radio after I couldn’t find a good station to listen to until I heard heightened voices echo from inside the house. I turned my head to see what was happening, and shortly afterwards Tony walked out of the house with a cigar hanging out of his mouth, appearing a bit disappointed and defeated by still determined to flaunt his egotistical swagger. Shortly after Tony steps out of the house, the voices seemed to travel towards the door, and that’s when I saw her. A reasonably tall, slender, young girl who appeared to be no more than twenty wearing a quaint purple blouse and slick curly hair chased after Tony as an older, shorter woman with a disgruntled look on her face yelled after her, but I couldn’t tell you if she stayed at the door or not because my head instantly turned to maintain the focus of my gaze. She was utterly beautiful. She and Tony spoke for a few minutes and the whole time my eyes remained glued on her, taking in her beauty. Being a self-proclaimed “man-whore” I had seen plenty of beautiful women and lusted after them as a reaction, but, for some reason, the attraction that this particular girl elicited from me was entirely different. I wanted to get to know her, but not just for a night of undressed fun like it had always been. I couldn’t quite put my hand on it, but I knew from the moment I’d laid eyes on her that I’d hope I would get to see more her. 

Eventually, Tony shoved a handful of money in her hand and the two held each other in a long, affectionate embrace. “This must be his sister” I thought to myself and they broke away from each other and the girl began walking back towards the house. The two continue to say goodbye to each other as Tony walked towards the car and open the door, and the girl sauntered towards the house, shoving the money inside the top of her blouse before disappearing into the house. Once she was out of sight, I snapped back into reality. She was perfect. Tony had made his way back into the car, and without any mention of the visit, quickly said “let’s go”. My mind still in a daze, I blurted out without thinking. “She’s beautiful” I said. Before I could ask him why he never told me that he had a sibling (or a gorgeous sister for that matter), with one puff of his cigar he snapped his head towards me and exclaimed. “Hey! She’s not for you.” I looked back at Tony, rather surprised at his strong reaction, but nodded my head and replied with a weak “ok”, and focused my attention on the wheel and starting the car. I knew that from that point on that my feelings for her would have to be concealed and remain in the back of my mind with no possibility of making them known.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony and I unexpectedly ran into Gina at the Babylon while enjoying a night out with Lopez and the gang. Tony went on a rage and smacked the hell out of Gina after finding her in a bathroom stall with some cheap, small-time, sleazy drug pusher with over-slicked hair. Tony walked out of the bathroom right after smacking her, but I wasn’t going to leave her alone on the bathroom floor of the men’s restroom at a nightclub, no matter how nice the venue was. As usual, I had to clean up Tony’s mess and decided to take Gina home right after the incident. Gina was a bit disoriented and embarrassed after the incident, so I attempted to console her the best I could. I picked her up off the floor and helped her to her feet, and gently grabbed her face with my hands to make sure she didn’t sustain any scratches or bruises from the harsh blow. She swiftly snapped her head out of my reach and clamed up in fear, and I continued to comfort her and calm her down. I slowly made my way over to the bathroom sink (with Gina in my arms) and grabbed a paper towel and dampened it with cool water for her to use to ease the pain.  
“Let’s get out of here. C’mon, I’ll take you home”, I suggested. 

Once we were in the car for a few minutes listening to some upbeat pop tunes on the radio, she calmed down even more. But the fear and embarrassment that seemed to consume her at the nightclub quickly turned back into the fiery rage she had right before Tony recklessly slapped her, and Gina was the one to break the slightly awkward silence between us.  
“You know what, Manny? I’m not gonna be told what to do by anyone, and I don’t give a fuck what Tony thinks”, she blurted out.  
“He still treats me like I’m a baby!!”, she continued, the anger in her voice making its return. “I’m 20 years old now, I’m not anybody’s baby!”  
I chuckled at her whiny response, which sounded very immature to say the least.  
“Right, you’re so grown up”, I pretended to agree with her, and she looked at me with a slightly annoyed (but amused) face.  
“Look, Gina, he loves you, ok? That’s why he did it. Even though it was fucked up, he wants the best for you. You’re the only thing in his life that’s still pure, that’s still any good. So, he feels like he has to protect you”.  
“Protect me against what?” she retorted.  
I scoffed and shook my head in disbelief. “This girl can’t really believe that she doesn’t need someone to look after her”, I thought. Especially when it comes to her choice in men.”  
“From guys like that asshole you were dancing with tonight!”  
Seeming a bit offended, she quickly responded.  
“Hey, I like Fernando! He’s a fun guy, and he’s nice. And he knows how to treat a woman, ok?”  
Wow, I thought again to myself. She really thinks that sort of treatment from a man is acceptable.That grease ball really has the gall to treat a woman as valuable and beautiful as Gina like a cheap broad down for a quickie in a dirty bathroom stall?  
“He knows how to treat a woman?” I repeat her comment with a heavy sarcastic tone.  
“Yes”, she replies, with a strong declarative tone.  
“-By taking her to the toilet to make out?”  
She shoots another slightly annoyed (and even more amused) face at me, before silently thinking about my words and nodding her head softly in agreement.  
“You know Gina, you should really try doing better for yourself. You should go for someone who deserves you” I say.  
“You gotta look for someone who’s on the ball, someone who’s really going somewhere in life,” I continue.  
“Like who?” she challenges.  
“Like, for instance, someone who’s got a real job, like a banker, or a doctor, or a lawyer, or-”  
Before I could finish my sentence, she cut her eyes towards me from looking down at her lap and asks with a slightly seductive tone, “what about you?”  
“I avert my eyes from the road for a few seconds to look at her, shocked by her forwardness.  
Can this really be happening? I ask myself. Can it really be possible that she might have feelings for me back?  
“What are you talking about?” I ask, pretending to be oblivious.  
“I see the way you look at me, Manolo. Do you think I’m blind? I see.”  
I avert my eyes back to her, feeling like I’d been caught with my hand in the cookie jar. Am I really that obvious? I think to myself. I thought  
I had been doing a good job keeping my feelings for her to myself, especially since Tony doesn’t seem to suspect anything. But I guess my eyes gave me away.  
“Gina, Tony and I are like brothers. And you’re his kid sister. And that’s where it ends,” I declare. “That’s where it stays.”  
She turns her head away while I’m speaking, and then seemingly nods her head at my comments with an amused expression and turns back towards me with a cheeky grin on her face.  
“So, you’re afraid of Tony, huh? Are you afraid of Tony’s kid sister? Are you afraid of-”  
I didn’t give her time to finish, because my conflicted feelings towards the fact that I had strong feelings for my best friend’s sister and my loyalty to my best friend and his request for me to stay away from her got the best of me and my pride. So, my instincts told me to protect my pride.  
“Hey! I’m not afraid of anybody, ok?!?!” I snapped at her angrily, knowing that the comment was a damn lie. “That’s not the point here!!”  
Her amused, Mischievous expression diminished to one of disappointment as we reached a red light. I immediately felt bad for snapping at her the way I did, but I didn’t want her to know how I felt. I had to protect myself from being vulnerable. At least on the outside.  
I softened my tone and said, “the point is that I’m Tony’s best friend and you’re his little sister, and nothing can ever happen between us. Ok?”  
As the light turned green and the car re-gained its momentum, she turned her head away from me and responded with soft “hmph”, obviously not pleased with my reaction to her or the answer at hand.  
We regressed back to a period of awkward silence after that exchange for the next five minutes, until we finally reached her mother’s home. Gina broke the silence one again for the second time that night.  
As the car came to a complete stop at the curb of the house, she unlatched her seatbelt and shifted her body towards me, her piercing brown eyes gazing at me, looking for some reassurance. I couldn’t help but to look back at her, admiring the glimmer in her eyes but trying to be careful not to stare into her eyes too hard.  
“Can you at least think about it, Manny?” she brought up the topic once again, and this time I couldn’t get upset with her. “I wouldn’t mind giving it a try. And, if something happened between us, I’m sure Tony would understand. You’re a nice guy,” she adds, the fiery demeanor seeming to diminish into a innocent, child-like plead.  
I just sat there, unable to react.  
“Anyway”, she continued, feeling me in for my lost of words, “thank you for driving me home. And, besides your little temper tantrum, the ride wasn’t too bad either”, she added, her fiery snarky personality making its inevitable re-appearance.  
I had to admit, I secretly really liked it.  
I responded to her by breaking into a slight smirk, unable to achieve immunity from her infectious charm.  
Her eyes still maintaining her gaze with mine, she says, “I’ll see you later, Manolo. Have a good night.”  
And then she does something that I definitely was not prepared for.  
She learned towards me a gave me a lingering kiss on the cheek. A short, sweet, kiss, but also a soft one I might add.  
She steals one last brief moment of eye contact with me before sliding out of the car and walking slowly towards the front door, her head hung low seemingly in deep thought.  
My eyes were dilated in complete surprise and my brain was reeling from excitement from such an innocent, sweet gesture of appreciation. I kept replaying the moment in my head as she stepped inside the house and shut the door securely behind her. Her lips feel so soft and smooth against my cheek, I thought, and I couldn’t help but to wonder what her lips would feel like against mine. I tried to brush the steamy thought out of my mind, but as I drove off away from the house and into the night, my mind only continued to travel south, as much as I attempted to fight it. I started thinking about how soft her skin was, how radiant her smile was, and how it might feel to really kiss her-tongue and all. And that’s when I realized that I had let my mind get the best of me. Just from a brief moment of simple gratitude, I had become extremely restless-if you catch my drift. But the subject of my desire was off limits. Out of reach. Even though I wanted to, I couldn’t take her up on her offer because if I did, I’d be betraying my best friend’s wishes. Requests. Orders. Fuck, I didn’t know. It was hard to be sure of anything with Tony. What I did know was that I had to get her off of my mind and replace her with the company of a pretty body. Yeah. That’s what I needed. A good lay. I drove off towards my home, forcing myself to remove the mental images of Gina with the sexy blonde I met at the club that night and the small piece of paper with her phone number that she tucked inside my coat pocket, ready to make the call then moment I stepped inside the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I'm sooo very sorry for the long wait! I've been extremely busy with life lately, but I'm going to try to update my stories at least once every month. This chapter is more of just a filler for the next chapter, so I apologize if it's short/not that exciting. I will try to update again in the next week or so.
> 
> If you enjoy this story, please leave a comment and/or send kudos! It keeps me motivated to continue. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

It was almost four months later when I decided that I wanted to take Gina up on her offer. After taking down Frank and building our own empire, Tony and I were the biggest names in the Miami drug business. With the new0found privilege of having money at our disposal, tony used what we earned to make life easier for his family, much to his mother's disapproval. After Gina received her cosmetology license, Tony had a hair salon built for her-Gina’s-and she couldn’t have been more excited about having her own business. With Tony becoming the major jefe, my position as his right-hand man was gradually becoming more and more insignificant, and we slowly grew apart. As Tony and I spent less and less time together, I got the opportunity to spend more time with Gina. Sometimes Tony and I would stop by the salon to get haircuts every now and then and keep each other updated on business affairs, but the amount of casual conversation we engaged in diminished considerably. The prosperity and success gassed Tony’s head up like a full tank of leaded oil, and he started turning into someone that I didn’t recognize anymore. However, one thing that stayed the same (as a matter of fact, it increased) as time went on was the amount of time that I spent with Gina. Of course, at first it started off more as a “Tony makes an asshole move and makes Manny responsible for cleaning up his shit” situation (as it had been that night at tThe Babylon), but as we spent more time together and got to know each other, we became good friends, and spending time together became something that was natural. 

Our first date happened one evening after me, Tony, Frank, and Elvira went out to dinner in Hialeah one night to discuss business. Actually, it was more of a matter of a “demand” from Tony. We were all sitting around chatting and drinking when Tony asked me to call Gina to check on her since it‘s been a few days since we’d spoken to her. I found the closest phone booth and dialed Tony’s mother’s number. 

When I first started to call Tony’s Mama’s house, I knew that I had to be careful about the way I called. Unlike Tony, who seemingly makes decisions on the fly without much thought to it, it takes me a while to come up with the best options for my next plan. I thought for a few minutes until I decided that I would call and tell Tony’s mama that I was Gina’s friend. Gina and I had been around each other long enough that I figured it’d be ok to say. 

The phone rings twice before the call is picked up. And, just as I thought, Tony’s Mama picks up the phone.

“Si? ”   
“Hola Senora. Como esta usted?” I add, my poor attempt trying to be polite.  
“Bueno. Quien eres?” her tone sounded a bit cold and skeptical over the phone.  
“Me llamo es Manny. Soy un amigo de Gina. Yo quiera hablar con ella. Esta ella ahi?”  
Tony’s mom still seemed a little skeptical about the call, but her tone softens a bit.  
“Ahh, si. Claro. Dame un momento, ok?”

Tony’s mama calls for Gina to pick up the phone.   
“Hello?” Gina answers.  
“Gina, it’s Manny.”  
“Manny? I’m surprised mama gave me the phone to talk to a boy” she giggles. “Did my brother put you up to this?”  
Not wanting to make it seem like Tony ordering me to check on her was the only reason I called, I decided just to play it cool.”  
“Hey, listen, I’m not Tony’s servant or anything, I just wanted to see how you were doing. Ok?”

I can hear what sounds like a scoff from the other end of the line. “Sure, Manny.”

An awkward silence fell on the call until I broke the silence.

“Why don’t we go somewhere tonight?” I blurt out. “Maybe to a diner or something. Doesn’t have to be a club or anything.”

I can hear Gina gasp audibly over the phone. “Manolo, is this what I think it is? You’ve finally decided to take up my offer?” 

I feel myself stammer. “L-Let’s not call it that,” I say, still trying to sound smooth on the phone. I curse myself under my breath. I’m never like this with the ladies! I do the best I can ahave slip through my nervousness. “We’re just gonna hang out just like usual.”

“Well alright. You can call it what you want but I know what this really is”, she retorts, in her testy little attitude that I secretly love. “Why don’t I pick the place?”

“Bueno. Te veo pronto.”

I parked along the curb in the exact same place I parked that night with Tony. Gina comes out wearing a black dress decorated in a floral design, similar to the dress she wore when I first laid eyes on her. Her hair was pinned to the sides with a clip and she wore studded gold earrings. She dressed much more conservative than the night at the club. 

Once she crosses the headlights towards the passenger’s seat I reach over and open the door for her. 

“Thanks. What a gentleman you are,” she compliments me as she slides in the seat. 

“Hey, don’t worry about it. So where are we off to tonight?”

“There’s this little cafe on South Beach that me and Marisol like to go to sometime after-school,”

I just nodded in response. “That’s where we’ll go. Just show me the way.”


End file.
